Not Eupin
Fanfiction (I'm not sure if it really is a fanfic) by: ☆Edme☆ 04:35, April 27, 2013 (UTC) This is my first fanfic, so I'm sure it's going to be bad. I didn't put much detail in it, because I was kinda bored. Chapter 1 "Bet I can beat you!" A young black and blue wolf pup raced out into the open. He breathed in the fresh air, which was much better than smelling the stench of the pup's den. "Wait for me! Eusan!" a white and blue wolf pup ran after his athletic brother. "You may (*gasp*) be the fast one, but I'm the older and wolf! I will soon be alpha. Can you believe it? Eupin, alpha of the Pack of Knights!" Eupin realized he was standing on a large rock. He jumped off and landed on Eusan. "Ow! Whatch where you're jumping, Mr. I'm Gonna Be Ruler of the Pack Someday!" Eusan licked his paw and Eupin continued wandering around the camp. "Do you remember mom and dad's stories about the world away from the camp?" Eupin asked. "They're just telling stories, Eupin. We don't even know if they're true." "They are true! I remember their story about Lexand the loner, and it seems true. I think I want to meet him!" "Eupin, don't talk like that!" Eusan followed Eupin, who had already started walking and looking for a birch deep in the woods. Their parents had said Lexand, a loner they had met long ago lived in a den next to a birch, and birches were rare in the southern part of the world, where they lived. "This is not a very good idea, Eupin!" "Don't be such a sissy. Dad said he and Mom were visiting Lexand today!" Suddenly, a bloody she-wolf pup ran into the two. "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" she pleaded. "Why would we kill you?" Eusan asked the she-wolf. "Oh, you're just pups. I'm the daughter of Lexand, and these wolves, all of them with tufts of caribou fur in their tails, had come and killed my father!" "Was anyone else there?" Eupin frantically asked. "Two of my father's friends, both killed." "What?" Eusan breathed. He couldn't believe it. His mother and father, both dead? "Can y-you direct us to-to you d-den?" he asked shakily. "Okay," the she-wolf said. She led them to a clearing with one birch tree in the center. There were four wolves with tufts of caribou fur in their tails. One dark black male had blood stains all over his muzzle. He smiled eerily and said, "Ah, the sons of the alpha of the Pack of Knights! We have been waiting for you!" A red wolf picked Eupin up. "Eupin!" Eusan screamed. "Listen, kid," the black wolf said, "Either join this Pack of Falling Suns, or your brother here dies! You don't even have to worry about feeling like a traitor! They say caribou tufts have a magical power." "I don't even know you," Eusan said. The black male replied, "Oh, you haven't heard of me?" "I haven't heard of you or your pack." "I'm Sule, and this pack of mine is a group of wolves from other packs who have, err, become one of us!" Eusan looked at his brother. Then he looked at Sule. "Eusan, please don't go. I'd rather die than have you leave with these..." Eupin thought for a moment. "Fools?" Sule suggested. Eusan stood there, thinking. Then he remembered being alpha, the leader of the pack. If Eupin died, then he could be alpha! But Eupin had protected him since they were born, too. "You have ten seconds to make up your mind." Sule growled. "Ten... Nine... Eight... You don't have much time, Eusan, or should I say, alpha of the Pack of Knights and the Pack of Falling Suns?" Eusan glared at Sule. "Five... Four... Three..." "Okay! I'll join you. But, promise me with all your dark, terrible heart, you won't lay a paw on Eupin." Sule grinned. "Oh, I promise, because once you leave the pack," a yellow and green wolf picked Eusan up, "Your big brother does too!" Chapter 2 That night... "Today I would like to announce that we have newcomers! And they are very valuable!" Sule spoke to his pack on a pile of bones of wolves he had killed previously. Everyday they replace the old bones with clean new bones. "I would like you to meet, Eupin and Eusan, sons of the alpha of the Pack of Knights!" The group of wolves started murmuring. "Silence! I would like to start the ceremony of the Fallen Sun! Or in this case, Fallen Sun''s''!" Eupin and Eusan were set down in a box made of bones. Eupin tried to break the link between the bones, but it was made of a very sticky substance. "Howl you fools! Howl to the Great Liket!" "Uh, I don't want to interrupt, but who is the Great Liket?" Eupin asked. Sule growled. Then he calmed down and said, "Liket was a wolf who lived to keep harmony between the packs, making it one pack, the Pack of Trotting Caribou. The link between all wolves was a tuft of caribou fur, and in every tuft, Liket has placed a little magic, making all one. That's why you wouldn't feel like a traitor to your pack. Because the only way all could be one is if every wolf is wearing a tuft, so you only feel protective towards those with tufts." "Then why haven't we heard of him before? Why are you the only wolves who wear the tuft?" Eupin asked, curious. Eusan was worried about Eupin, even before the ceremony, Eupin was interested in the myths the Pack of Falling Suns. "Well, the brother of Liket, who was also your great grandfather, Notas, had banned the wearing of caribou tufts! We had formed an alliance, or I had, and we have continued the wearing of the tufts! So howl or you get your tail yanked off!" Eupin howled, but Eusan hesitated. "Howl!" Sule snapped. Eusan howled, and felt a new feeling swell insided of him. It felt like, magic. Don't think this way, Eusan! Eusan told himself. Magic is nonsense. Eupin, however let all the magic in. Sule grinned at this. He loved to watch the ceremony, he loved to watch the fools that actually think his myths were true. The tufts did have magic, but he would be able to use them to be the lord of the entire planet, and after that, the universe! In the morning, Eupin and Eusan were released from the cage. "Come on out!" Sule said. He watched as Eupin obediantly got out of the cage, which had been closed on the top, but opened overnight. They had also put new tufts of caribou in their tails, and they were supposed to be fully transformed. Eusan, however, stayed in the cage. "Enis, check if something is wrong with that one over there. "Yes, sir." Enis took Eusan out of the cage. He was still in a deep sleep. "Wake up!" Sule snapped. Eusan immediately woke up. "I need you two, Eupin and Eusan, to go on a mission." "And what would that be, oh-great, sir, leader-thingy?" Eusan asked. Eupin glared at Eusan, and so did the other wolves there. Eusan laughed nervously. "There is something wrong with this one." Sule said. Sule told Eupin to go to his den, which Enis, the red and orange wolf, led him to. "Now, I see you've resisted my trick," Sule said to Eusan. Eusan shook his head. "Don't lie to me! I have a special, err, learning station for thos who refuse to listen to me!" Sule tapped his claws on a rock nearby. "Cliff! Come here!" A large wolf with pale ginger pelt, with markings on his tail and neck jumped in from behind a rock. He had a scar on his left eye, making him one-eyed. "Who is this?" he asked in a gruff voice. Sule grinned. "This is Eusan, son of the alpha of the Pack of Knights." Cliff stared at Eusan. "Oh, really? Well, let's get right to business." There was something about Cliff that made him different from the other wolves of the pack. All the other wolves seem lifeless, just lost. But Cliff seemed like a free wolf. "Now get him out of here!" Cliff started walking, and Eusan followed, not knowing what Cliff would do. "And brother," Sule said. So he's his brother! Eusan thought. "What?" Sule grinned, "Be careful this time." Cliff grunted and continued walking. "Wh-what're you going to do to me?" Eusan asked. Cliff motioned to Eusan to tell him to stop talking. When no one was looking, Cliff ran out of the camp. Eusan followed, wondering where Cliff was planning to go. "Kid, listen to me. You're not safe here," Cliff said. "Well, I know that," Eusan said. "I know you know, but if Sule knows where you're hiding, he'll kill you, and he'll kill me. He will also kill all the wolves Scu and I have been saving." "Wo's Scu?" Cliff stopped next to a tree when he was sure they were out of the territory. "Scu? My brother, and also your uncle. How did you not know about him?" Eusan thought for a while. "So, Scu is my dad's brother, and your brother, and Sule is also my dad's brother, making him the grandchild of Notas?" Cliff nodded. "Wait, Sule is my uncle?" Chapter 3 Earlier... "Here's your den. It's filled with moss, so you can arrange it to however you want it to be. Your brother will join you, after the teaching," Enis spoke to Eupin. Eupin, who had completely faked his interest in Liket and his ceremony, said, "Thank you Enis. I have to ask, though, where is Eusan?" Enis had started to walk out of the den when Eupin was talking. "He's with Cliff, the brother of Sule. He'll teach him Sule's the boss, like he taught seventeen other wolves." "Oh, really? Where does this 'Cliff' teach in?" "I dunno, he goes here and there, mostly out of the territory. I don't know what he does, but he'll just take 'em and bring 'em back, sometimes bring 'em back I mean, with no memory at all. I've asked 'em what he did, but he won't speak. Some way to treat the beta of this pack!" Eupin then pounced on Enis and ran off, following Eusan's scent trail. Enis went running after Eupin, but soon go hopelessly lost. I must have gone out of the territory! Enis had never gone out of the territory except for meetings, because he was born in the Pack of Falling Suns. ''Wait, was that a thought of my own? ''Enis felt like he never had before, free. He took off his caribou tuft, and looked for Eupin to help him look for Eusan. Eupin continued looking for Eusan, calling out his name. "Eusan! Eusan, where are you? Cliff? Is that your name?" Eupin then climbed on top of a rock and howled his little pup howl. "Eusan! Don't listen to them, their trying to brainwash you!" Eupin then felt something, not a wolf, pick him up. It looked like those creatures they call "humans!" Next to it was one of it's pups and a dog. ''Lower class wolves, ''Eupin's father had said. "Sorry Mac," the dog said. "They make me do this." "Are they going to kill me?" Eupin asked. The human spoke to it's pup in some way, it sounded like nonsense to Eupin. "Well, all I can tell you is they are fond of wolves. They keep them until their grown. They normally find injured ones, though. They think your injured." Eupin looked at the creature who had just taken him. "Well, I'm Eupin. You are?" "Me? I'm Champ. A hound." Eupin chuckled. "Champ?" Champ glared at Eupin. "Sorry, but have you seen a black wolf with blue marks?" "Yes! He was talking to another wolf about how they're running away from Sule. I ran after them, and when I caught up, they asked for mercy. I didn't want to hurt them. I just wanted to be friends. They then asked me if I had seen a white wolf. I had seen you before they had asked, and you were calling for your brother." "They didn't look for me?" "No." Chapter 4 Eupin was taken to a huge human den, with many people looking into glass cages. "They call this place "The Wolf Center," Champ said. "So they're going to either keep me or set me free when I'm older?" Eupin asked. "I'm afraid so," Champ said. "But don't worry, they'll keep you with other wolves, and I'll come visit everyday!" The human put Eupin in a cage. The cage was big enough for five wolves and one pup. "Hey, Osane, looks like we have a newbie!" a jet black wolf with a white spiral on his back said. A red wolf with a green strip going down his tail came out of a small, cozy-looking plastic cave. "What's the matter with you, Igne waking me up from a... A pup! Should we kill 'em for show like the last one?" Eupin just realized inside of the cave, a small gray pelt was lying on the ground. Eupin gulped as they started padding towards him. He didn't know what to do. He shouted, "No!" A deep, terrible pain came from Eupin's back. He suddenly remembered, once while he was sleeping, he had a dream about sprouting wings from his back. He didn't believe it, but were wings really coming from his back? Eusan hesitated when they made it to a clearing with many different wolves. All of them had caribou tufts in their tails, which probably meant they were all from the Pack of Fallen Suns. Cliff padded toward a huge wolf with one ear bitten off. He kept one eye closed, and there was a scar going down that eye. One of his paws had been torn, and he also he had several battle scars. Some of them looked fresh. He was lying on a pile of soft leaves, whimpering in agony. A smaller green and blue she-wolf who was about the same age as Eusan was treating his scars. She was probably a student. "Loka, how is Skri? I hope Lan taught you well." Cliff said to the the blue and green wolf. "He's getting better, but he won't be able to lead for at least a moon," Loka told Cliff. "Well, can't he at least give orders?" "I'm sorry sir, but I can't let him. He needs to rest." Cliff growled. "Okay. But can Skri speak?" Loka nodded. "Skri, I need you to meet someone. I believe he has a lot of potential." Skri nodded. "Eusan, this is Skri. Even if Scu and I created this pack, we've asigned Skri as the leader. Believe it or not, but the Pack of Fallen Suns had been his pack before Sule, it had been his pack before they called it the Pack of Fallen Suns, it was the Pack of Green Trees," Cliff said, as Eusan walked up. Skri lifted his head up, and kept one eye on Eusan. "Dear child, you look very capable. Before we can get back the Pack if Green Trees though, we need to train you. It may take moons, but we can wait a little while longer. You seem like someone familiar, I've heard of you..." Eusan was surpised. "You have?" "Yes, you look very similar to a pup in my dreams. Mmm... Yes! You are the one! You are the one that can finally stop Sule! It is all very clear! The prophecy! It's coming true!" "Prophecy?" "Yes! Haven't you heard of the Legend of the Dark One?" Eusan thought for a moment. "Uh, nope. But Eupin would. Or would've, Sule's taken him." "Brother? Hmm... Let me tell you the legend." Eusan sat down, "Okay." "Years ago, possibly hundreds of years ago, lived a small pup named Koraman. His father was a terrible being, and he looked at him like a role model. His parents were Adaman and Kinyak, and Kinyak was forced to mate with Adaman. Adaman was his father, and his favorite hobby was torchering others until they finally did what he wanted. He had a huge pile of fur coats, ate every meal like the leader of all the packs! Many years later, Koraman had followed his father's footsteps, and had become even ''worse ''than Adaman. If he needed a new fur coat, instead of waiting for a group of wolves to catch an elk, he tore off a wolf's pelt and use that instead. He wouldn't let the lowest rank wolves to eat until only the bones were left. Then, he force married another she-wolf too, and had too sons. One was Beebus, who didn't believe in torchering others, and one was Lakyus. "Follow your grandfather and my footsteps," Koraman said to his two sons. Category:Edme's Pages Category:Fanfiction